


Change, decisions, breath

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Athletic injury mention, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, Multi, Post-Canon, Social Media, Trans Male Characters, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Nagumo Haruya @Torchic · 4 minIt's been ages since I've been with those dudes in the same place instagram,com/p/...To this date, this is one of his most popular posts. It's not like Nagumo doesn't get enough likes on his posts without help, but having Afuro and Suzuno in the same shot is something special. And the picture isn't too bad: It shows Nagumo with his arms around the other two, all of them smiling, while angling the phone to get all of them on it.(It's one of Suzuno's favourite ones, even though he doesn't admit it.)
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Change, decisions, breath

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing older wips, I wrote this in less than a week. It has a slightly different tone than the usual works in this series, but I'm just going to blame the discord server I'm in. Also I take criticism except for the twitter handles.
> 
> In all seriousness, this might read a bit jumbled and even though it is coherent in my eyes, a bit jumpy? I'm still not sure how I ended up writing this. I hope that you enjoy it regardless. Also please take care of yourself.

It's getting late, but Suzuno can't bring himself to leave just yet. It's a nice morning and he wants to spend a few more minutes enjoying the silence around the pitch. Though he can't stay too long. He has promised Fubuki to call him later and it's probably going to take longer than they mean to so that he's barely going to catch his flight.

  
  


Even though he's reluctant to leave, it's still weird to him that he grew attached to this place. No matter where he was, a pitch had always been just that, a place to play. It's the people around him who made the difference. And yet he can't help feeling some connection. Taking a deep breath, fingers combing through his hair, he makes another round across the field before walking back to his flat.

  
  


(The mornings are his favourite time here, he's going to miss it.)

  
  


Back at home, in his empty flat, he reaches for his phone. Before he replies to his messages, he opens Twitter, out of habit but also to make a short post before facing the day. Suzuno had been bullied into an account by a former teammate, but he does use it frequently in spite of his reluctance. Not that he minds bickering with people like Nagumo online. His followers seem to enjoy this at least.

  
  


  
  


**Suzuno Fuusuke** @DiamondDust · 1min

Last day in Hokkaido! Might come back one day.

  
  


  
  


He attaches a picture he had made the morning prior but doesn't stay long enough online to look at the replies. Maybe he reads through them later when he's in his new apartment and doesn't feel regret crawling up his back. Which is stupid, he knows, but still something he can't control.

  
  


Suzuno has no idea how his life has turned like this and he isn't sure what to think of it.

  
  


He hasn't felt particularly lonely, even though he had been used to being surrounded by the children of Sun Garden. He's still in contact with most of them and social media allows him to follow their lives if they are public about it. Even his friends back in Korea keep in touch with him. Or try to, as much as the circumstances allow it.

  
  


(While he isn't the most talkative person, there was a period of time he has withdrawn himself from most of them and this drift was still showing itself.)

  
  


It doesn't help that those who he had spend most of his time with were out of his reach. After the last FFI they could participate in together, he hasn't met either of them again for a while in person – Afuro had gone to Korea for a few years while Nagumo had moved in with his childhood friend Atsuishi.

  
  


Suzuno had found himself struggling to adjust, grateful for football still being a structure he could cling to. It had caused him to move to Hokkaido which was far enough from his old life but cold enough to make him never forget about it. He had pushed through the difficulties and with the help of unexpected teammates like Fubuki, he'd been breathing the sport. Along the way, there had been some breakdowns, but they had happened behind closed doors and he'd trusted his team to keep quiet about the one they had witnessed.

  
  


Eventually, there had been a choice he had to make: To continue following his current path or strive for something higher. If he'd aim for the latter, he wasn't sure if he could do that here. But he also wasn't sure if he should go back to a souther region in Japan after getting settled in Hokkaido. Yet he had been missing his family of misfits who he would have been able visit more often then. It seemed like a simple thing to decide on, but Suzuno knew that he couldn't just go with his gut feeling.

  
  


In the end, it's Hiroto who helps him make a choice. He'd told him about a friend in need for a roommate, a place which would came in handy if he'd accept the club's offer there... And so he'd made his decision.

.

.

.

  
  


Looking back on it, he should have expected _this_.

  
  


“I can't believe that we meet like this again”, Nagumo complains, mostly because he still felt deceived by Hiroto, so Suzuno is ignoring it while he helps with the moving boxes.

  
  


Nagumo had grown out his hair a bit, no 'tulip hair' as some had liked to joke (' _it's a flame, you jerks_ '), tying it together in a small low ponytail. It suits him. Suzuno still had his usual hair style which, standing next to the other one, makes him feel like he hasn't changed at all. He wasn't even wearing anything special, content enough with his hoddies in different shades of blue and grey. Though since it's warmer here, he might go back to wearing simple T-shirts.

(And maybe he hasn't changed at all, but he can't allow this line of thoughts to keep him occupied now.)

  
  


“He's probably being really smug about it”, Nagumo mutters to himself, rolling up his sleeves, “I'm going to tell Ryuuji about it.”

  
  


Taking a deep breath, fingers itching to comb through his hair, Suzuno tries to focus on the task at hand. He still has a week until he has to show up at his new club and he likes to make sure that he's settled in. Suzuno had found himself as a new player for Urawa Red Diamond in Saitama and he wants to make a good first impression.

  
  


Nagumo doesn't have the same time schedule, only got the weekend off to move in. And even that doesn't seem to have applied for this Friday. He's wearing a track suit over his shirt, the logo of the company on the front. It has to be frustrating, Suzuno thinks, the athletic injury which had left him no choice but to retire early instead of pursuing a career in the pro league. Suzuno would feel bad for not being with him when he'd been hurt if he hadn't been busy not trying to drown in his own thoughts during the same time.

Yet Nagumo tries to keep going. Works in a sports equipment store, hoping to open up his own one day. Coaching some 'brats' while he's at it.

  
  


“You act like Midorikawa couldn't be at fault for this secrecy as well”, Suzuno tells him, trying not to think about all of this before Nagumo can point out that he's acting weird.

  
  


“Yeah, you're probably right.”

  
  


He sighs. Suzuno wonders if it's going to be weird, living together after they haven't seen each other in ages. Maybe they are going to have a weird transitioning phase during which neither knows what to do with an old friend in the next room. To see them face to face instead of replying to their post online.

Suzuno gets along well with his new teammates and he tries not to think about this fact because while he has fun playing in Japan, he had thought about playing for the Korean National Team. Another decision he isn't really looking forward to because it comes with even more choices he has to make. But for now, he's going to focus on his current team. He really wants to win the J1 League.

  
  


As it turns out, living together is nice. The transition goes smoothly and they are back to bickering while also spending time together and sharing a few meals. Eventually, they manage to fall into a routine.

  
  


And a year later in love (which is a different story).

  
  


It doesn't change much about their living arrangements at first. Nagumo had always enjoyed close contact if you allowed it and so he was just less hesitant about it. There were a few more kisses involved and Suzuno found himself sharing a bed with Nagumo once in a while, but nothing world changing.

  
  


Their decision to keep it private might also play a role in this, even though most of their friends knew by now (' _Stop looking so smug, Hiroto'_ ) and there was a bit of teasing involved (' _Shigeto I warn you just one more time_ ').

  
  


Suzuno likes it that way and when he asks Nagumo about it, it's his honesty which helps him to realise that it's a mutual feeling. And so Suzuno tries to adjust to his new teammates (personalities as well as playstyle) and balancing this with his social life. Suzuno keep these parts of his life separate, mostly because he can't stand reading about his personal life in the press. He still fears that they will one day find out that he'd been part of Aliea Academy.

  
  


But so far, he doesn't regret a thing. Which is good, he assumes, something he could certainly get used to.

.

.

.

  
  


“Hey, have you seen this?”

  
  


Suzuno looks over Nagumo's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. It's a picture on Instagram which simply shows an airport. He has to squint at the caption and the username to make sense of it.

  
  


“Should we invite him over?”, Suzuno asks him, reaching over to click on the heart (he's not going to get an account himself, even though Nagumo thinks it would be a nice idea and means that he'll stop using his account to like random photos).

  
  


“Bold of you to assume that he won't show up for an unannounced visit.”

  
  


Despite of his grumbling, he doesn't un-like the picture and keeps scrolling. Suzuno smiles. He might be right, but even if he does, neither of them would send their dear friend away.

  
  


(Afuro does show up, though he asks them beforehand and Suzuno wonders if that means change as well.)

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


**Nagumo Haruya** @Torchic · 4 min

It's been ages since I've been with those dudes in the same place instagram,com/p/...

  
  


To this date, this is one of his most popular posts. It's not like Nagumo doesn't get enough likes on his posts without help, but having Afuro and Suzuno in the same shot is something special. And the picture isn't too bad: It shows Nagumo with his arms around the other two, all of them smiling, while angling the phone to get all of them on it.

(It's one of Suzuno's favourite ones, even though he doesn't admit it.)

  
  


  
  


**Suzuno Fuusuke** @DiamondDust · 3 min

Replying to @Torchic

Can't say I missed this too much

  
  


**Afuro Terumii** @HeavensTime · 3 min

Replying to @DiamondDust

That sounded different last night at dinner. But you were also a bit intoxicated, so we let that lie slide.

  
  


**Midorikawa Ryuuji** @AstroBreakdown · 2 min

Replying to @Torchic

Awww I wish that I could have seen that ._.

  
  


**Nagumo Haruya** @Torchic · 1 min

Replying to @AstroBreakdown

I'll send you a video later!

  
  


**Atsuishi Shigeto** @Heat · 1 min

Replying to @AstroBreakdown @Torchic

I still have no idea how you became such good friends but I fear the truth.

  
  


  
  


Atsuishi is certainly not the only one. As far as Suzuno was aware of, Midorikawa has been with him during his recovery, but he hasn't told him more about it. Maybe he will tell him one day if he asks. Or on his own. For now, it's something Nagumo doesn't share and he'll honour that decision.

  
  


“Do your posts always get these amount of notes?”, Afuro wants to know, as if he wasn't up to date with his friend's social media presence; he's probably surprised as well by the reactions.

  
  


“More or less. Hey, can you pass me the sugar?”

  
  


They are having breakfast together – well, late lunch – and Afuro is looking like he's ready to go and face the day. His hair is not as long as it used to be, barely reaching his shoulders and it's a bit wavy, so that Suzuno wonders if he's styling it. Personally, he doesn't feel too good, hands in his lap so that he doesn't have them in his hair the whole time.

  
  


“Maybe you should go back to sleep. Not used to drinking any more, hm?”

  
  


Afuro sounds amused and Suzuno can't blame him. But it's not like a good tea won't fix it, so he just shakes his head. Nagumo is busy trying to eat as much as he can in this short time, drowning his second sugar-infested coffee.

  
  


“It's not like we have any reason to go out drinking.”

  
  


There is no reply to that, but even if there had been a non-verbal one, Suzuno would have missed it. To his defence, it's very early and his boyfriend looks really charming, so he can't help starring at him a bit longer. The new shirt Afuro had gifted him might be at fault as well.

Their friend had brought them some souvenirs, including the shirt which Nagumo had immediately decided to wear – it's a nice shade of red with the phrase 'give me space' under a row of planets on it. Cliché but not one he already had, even though Midorikawa gifts him space-pun stuff every Christmas.

Suzuno has his own in his room on a coat hanger, waiting for him until he decided on what to do with it because he doesn't think that Afuro had meant for him to wear it; it's a jersey from the club he'd played at back in Korea with his number and autograph. He also probably hadn't thought that Nagumo would wear his. Unfortunately, he has a weird taste in fashion and at the same time he could pull it off, actually looking good in them.

(He should see his 'fuck the cistem' shirt collections, that might give him an idea.)

  
  


“So I'm an excuse to go drinking now?”

  
  


“Of course! It's been ages after all!”, Nagumo tells them, before he look at the clock and curses under his breath, “Ah, I need to go. The kids are waiting. See you later.”

  
  


He waves at Afuro and – out of habit – turns to kiss Suzuno goodbye before leaving in a hurry. Honestly, as if they wouldn't be able to play alone, it's not like they had any instructor before Nagumo had decided on training them on Saturdays. Suzuno doesn't realise that something is off until he sees that Afuro had raised an eyebrow. Oh, right. They haven't told him.

  
  


“Do I need to keep quiet about it in front of the rest?”, Afuro wants to know, doesn't accuse them of keeping it a secret; there is a reason he's their favourite person.

  
  


“Most of them know. We'd appreciate it though if you just assume that most don't know.”

  
  


“I see.”

  
  


There is still no accusation in that. Yet Suzuno feels like he can't leave it at that.

  
  


“You don't have to stay if you feel like a third wheel. Believe me, I know how annoying it can be to live together with a couple for a short amount of time.”

  
  


“Thank you. I'll keep this in mind. Until then, I do appreciate your guest room.”

  
  


Suzuno laughs. He'd be the first one then.

  
  


“Okay. Do you want one of us to show you around later?”

  
  


“I think I'll pass this time. You're just going to get bored while I look for nice places to make some photos for Instagram.”

  
  


“If you keep this up, some will end up calling you an Influencer. And don't you hate this word?”

  
  


“Don't remind me. But it's fun. And never hurts to have a second source of income.”

  
  


That is true. Nagumo had learned this the hard way and Suzuno also knows that he can't play forever. But that's the thing, isn't it, that he doesn't want to stop playing. As if he'd realised that he said something troubling, Afuro gets up.

  
  


“If you play nice, I'll include you in one of my photos and you might get some followers as well. It's not like you and Nagumo don't have a face to show off.”

  
  


It's just the right amount of teasing and honesty that Suzuno smiles weakly, though he does roll with his eyes.

  
  


“Don't try too hard to be charming, we let you stay here for a while regardless.”

  
  


Even though his hair shouldn't be long enough for it to look good, Afuro tosses it back before smiling.

  
  


“I was born charming, it's nothing I can just turn off.”

  
  


“Not going to argue with that”, Suzuno tells him, doesn't miss the short odd look on Afuro's face, “but if you change your mind about a tour, I think Haruya won't mind showing you around.”

  
  


“I'll consider it.”

  
  


And that's that.

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


**Nagumo Haruya** @Torchic · 2 min

Look what my students got me!

  
  


  
  


Attached is a photo in which you can see him in his new shirt, but the shot it's focused on two pins he's wearing close to his chest - one with a trans and another one with a rainbow flag. It's cute, Suzuno thinks. Maybe he should get those as well. They'd go well with the buttons on his bag.

  
  


  
  


**Midorikawa Ryuuji** @AstroBreakdown · 1 min

Replying to @Torchic

I'd say this is bribery but you already love all of these children so we can safely assume that you truly are just a big softie and they love you.

  
  


**Atsuishi Shigeto** @Heat · 1 min

Replying to @Torchic

Can't believe that you're actually a good role model

  
  


  
  


It's meant as a joke, most of them know. Suzuno is still surprised that Nagumo doesn't plan to work at Sun Garden. He loves working with children after all, that's clear. But all of them have a complicated relationship with that place, so he can understand that there exists a reason why he wouldn't want to.

  
  


Considering his gift, Nagumo is in a good mode when he comes back that evening. Suzuno can hear him whistling while he's hiding in his room. Well, not really hiding, even though it feels like it. Just taking a break from existing outside his room; next time, he's going to drink less so that the thoughts aren't overwhelming in the following day. He hears him talking to Afuro and counts until ten. When he reaches eight for the fourth time, the door is opening.

  
  


“Bad day?”

  
  


Suzuno just buries himself deeper in the blankets. That's answer enough.

  
  


“I'll take a shower”, Nagumo tells him, voice quieter than before, “Afuro made dinner, so you can think about joining us or not. We'll put leftovers in the fridge if you don't.”

  
  


For a second he does consider to join them, but when he manages to leave his bed, it's already late enough that they have retired for the evening. As promised, there are leftovers in the fridge and they even set the table for him. Suzuno smiles when he sees the post-it and a trans flag pin next to his plate, a simple ' _Got a second one. Enjoy your meal_ – Haruya' which makes him smile.

  
  


Even though he should have known better, Suzuno is surprised that Afuro doesn't mention the last day the next morning. Yet he doesn't bring it up, assumes that it wouldn't change anything. To be fair, having Afuro as a guest doesn't change too much.

They fall back in a similar routine like they did during their time at Fire Dragon, taking their turns in the mornings without getting in each other's way, having dinner together if their schedule allows it and spending the weekends together doing anything unrelated to their jobs.

  
  


Fortunatley, even though they combine forces, Afuro and Nagumo don't manage to bully him into making an Instagram account. Suzuno has his standards after all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's too early. That doesn't stop his boyfriend from coming into his room and wake him up.

  
  


“It's time”, Nagumo says, opening the windows to let some fresh air inside, “to get up.”

  
  


Then he's standing at his bedside, grabbing for his foot under the blanket. His hands are warm as always but Suzuno knows that it is useless if he drags him out of bed into the cold.

  
  


“Don't you dare!”, he says, pretending that he wasn't this close to an undignified squeak.

  
  


“Okay, fine.”

  
  


He lets go and Suzuno lets his guard down. A mistake. The next thing he knows, Nagumo is next to him on the bed. They wrestle for the blanket, or rather Suzuno tries to keep it around himself while Nagumo goes for the spots he's ticklish; not a fair fight, in his opinion. They only stop when someone at the door clears their throat. They stop at once and see Afuro standing there.

  
  


“Breakfast is done. I thought that you'd like to know.”

  
  


Is he embarrassed? Suzuno has a feeling that he might be, even though it's not the first time he sees them acting like this during the last month. Nagumo steals a kiss before he can mention it and follows him.

  
  


“Ah, Terumi's food is the best. Haven't had this good Korean food in ages. That brings back memories”, Nagumo says and Suzuno has to agree that it's not too bad.

(They've never been there, but both of them have faint memories of their respective parents' cooking.)

  
  


“Hey, maybe we should keep him.”

  
  


Suzuno wonders if he imagines how quiet Terumi is. Oh. Maybe he isn't just embarrassed but thinks it's awkward? That wouldn't be acceptable. But he had offered him that he doesn't have to stay. Great, now he does have to address it.

  
  


“Maybe”, Suzuno finds himself saying, “that doesn't sound like a bad idea.”

  
  


It's not like neither of them can cook – though Nagumo is leagues better than him at it (not that he's going to admit that, after all he's better at making cold desserts) – but he was enjoying their meals more than usual. Also he likes the expression Afuro makes when he says it, like he appreciates their comment and knows it's the truth but also wants to stay humble. It's a new side to him and Suzuno isn't sure what to think of it yet.

  
  


“Hey, can I do your hair later?”, Nagumo asks Afuro between bites, glaring at Suzuno when he kicks his shin for talking with his mouth full.

  
  


“If Suzuno doesn't mind?”

  
  


“Why should he? It's yours, not his. Besides, he gets anxious when I do his, so he's probably glad that you offer yourself.”

  
  


“I'll do the dishes”, is all Suzuno says because he doesn't really care and Nagumo is right, “knock yourself out.”

  
  


“I see. Okay then.”

  
  


“Nice.”

  
  


They spend the rest of the meal in silence (Suzuno assumes they are not talking for different reasons) and Nagumo drags Afuro to the living room while Suzuno cleans up like he promised. Once he's done, he joins them and tries to get comfortable in the arm chair while those two are on the sofa.

As it turns out, Suzuno likes watching them. It's calming, in a way. He snaps a picture without thinking too much about the right timing. For a second, he considers asking them if he can post it, but decides against it. What would his reason be? Bragging about these two? Why would he do that? He tries his best not to follow that train of thoughts.

  
  


In the end, he mindlessly scrolls through social media.

  
  


“Something interesting?”, Afuro wants to know; he's been rather quiet while Naguma tried to figure out what to do with his hair.

  
  


“Depends on your definition of interesting. Kyle has been announced as the coach for the upcoming FFI. He's the youngest one up to date. Choi who is the assistance coach has told him that Fire Dragon will accept their challenge.”

  
  


“Tell them that Desert Lion has no chance”, Nagumo chimes in, tongue sticking out while he tries to make Afuro's hair obey him.

  
  


“I'm not threatening children.”

  
  


“I'd call it motivation. Works with my brats. But whatever. Here, done. Looks good, right?”

  
  


Since he doesn't have a mirror, Nagumo snaps a picture and shows it to him. It's not the flattering instagram pictures he makes, but it does show off the braid he had managed to make with his short hair; the flower hair pins tucked inside add a nice little detail, he thinks.

  
  


“Yes. Unexpectedly so.”

  
  


Suzuno snorts.

  
  


“Despite of his patience, he always did the other children's hair when we've been younger. He had also said that he was going to be a hairdresser until Hitomiko had told him that he can't be a football playing hairdresser and has to choose one.”

  
  


Obviously, he has chosen to play football and he'd never mentioned becoming a hairdresser again. A pity, but maybe it's a good thing. Just as he doesn't profit of his hobby cooking, this is something he does just for fun.

  
  


“Well, that's adorable.”

  
  


Nagumo blushes, Suzuno wonders if it's because he's embarrassed or of the comment. Huh. It's almost domestic, seeing them together like this. And he can't stop thinking about Afuro's behaviour. Even though he's tempted to address it now, Suzuno should talk to Nagumo alone at first. Besides, he's scared of shattering this peaceful moment.

  
  


So it's exactly what he does in the evening, before he can think about it during the whole night. Suzuno waits until Afuro is in bed before he goes to Nagumo's room. The other one doesn't seem surprised that he joins him, opening his arms so that he can come over to cuddle.

  
  


“Could you imagine dating Afuro? You seem to like him. He seems to like us if I don't imagine things.”

  
  


He doesn't feel like beating around the bush once he's lying comfortable in his arms. Nagumo seems to appreciate that.

  
  


“We can ask him.”

  
  


“Okay. Let's do that.”

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


Sometimes, things could be quite simple.

.

.

.

  
  


Afuro seems to be on guard around them during the following week

  
  


Suzuno has no idea why. Maybe it's because of his job? He had told them that he'd thought about stopping as well. That his body was giving him troubles sometimes. Suzuno has only a vague idea what this might mean, since he never got the full story of him being part of Zeus. Maybe another two years playing in Japan – and he had gotten some offers – and then he'd completely change over to a management position. So he had told them, once, during a rare phone call.

  
  


Or maybe he does feel like a third wheel and Suzuno had interpreted his reactions the wrong way?

  
  


“You always try to get what yo want”, Nagumo says on the evening they finally manage lunch together again, before Suzuno's anxiety can spiral, “don't you?”

  
  


“Not always. I learned my lesson. But why do you bring this up?”

  
  


Would it have been anyone else, he might have been suspicious. But he trust them and Suzuno's heart aches when he thinks how much they changed over the years.

  
  


“Would you be interested in dating us?”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


Suzuno isn't sure why Afuro seems confused. Did he really have no idea? Or was he too diplomatic in his approach? Nagumo looks at Suzuno for help. He was never good with words, preferring actions. But he'd assume that Afuro wouldn't appreciate it if he's going to kiss him to prove a point.

  
  


“It's nice when you spend time with us”, Suzuno says, unsure how to communicate his feelings which had seem so transparent to himself that he feared about scaring him away.

  
  


“You're cute when you're blushing”, Nagumo adds, frowning lightly, “Hey, don't glare at me, it's true! But it's especially cute when you're blushing because of us.”

  
  


“Those are not reasons to date someone.”

  
  


In any other circumstances, Suzuno might have agreed with him, but right now, he was blushing. And if Afuro could see himself, he's sure that he wouldn't think like it. He was basically proving their point.

  
  


“Hey, I have no idea why Fuusuke stays with me, but I'm glad he does.”

  
  


“You don't need to accept”, Suzuno tells him, ignoring Nagumo's comment for now, “and if you think it's weird, then we won't be offended if you want to take a break from being around us.”

  
  


Afuro sighs.

  
  


“No. That's not it. I... I just haven't expected that. That's all.”

  
  


“You can think about it if you want? I'm away for the weekend for a game and Haruya can just crash at Midorikawa's place.”

  
  


“You don't have to.”

  
  


“Oh no, it's fine”, Nagumo tells him, realising that giving him space is the most logical conclusion, “Hiroto is on a trip and so we'll do a Disney marathon. Even if he would be there it's fine, he's always so annoyed when I sit between him and Ryuuji while doing anything so that he can do nothing.”

  
  


Nagumo looks pleased with his plan. Knowing how their last Ghibli marathon went, Suzuno can't fault him for that. It has been fun to hear about it.

  
  


“That's not why I – wait, is that why Hiroto has been annoyed the other day?”

  
  


“Yes, I love crashing their dates.”

  
  


“You – never mind. You don't have to leave. I think I'd love to try it. Dating you.”

  
  


Oh. At this point, Suzuno hadn't expected him to say this. Nagumo seems less taken aback though, simply says “nice” which makes him laugh. Of course he'd say that. Nagumo doesn't seem embarrassed though (just because he loves hearing Fuusuke laugh) and even Afuro seems amused.

  
  


“Can we keep this private though? I don't want to get torn apart by your fans if we think that it doesn't work out.”

  
  


Nagumo has a point. They have talked to each other online, staying in contact, and being together like this doesn't feel different than it has been before. Or rather different but in a ' _hey we like this_ ' kind of way. But it has been a good month and Suzuno wouldn't blame him if things change once he's gone more often due to his games or Nagumo works the night shifts.

  
  


Afuro smiles.

  
  


“Of course. It's nothing we should make a haste decision about. Once it's online, people tend to pry. And I'm not the biggest fan of journalists.”

  
  


Oh, he's certainly not the only one. But having worked as a model in some ads, Afuro had a deeper reason for not liking them. It's one thing he doesn't feel like experiencing – even though Fubuki had told him it's a shame, Suzuno had never regretted not accepting any advertisement offers.

  
  


“That can be arranged.”

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


**Choi Chang Soo** @FireDragon · 3 min

I have the feeling that something has happened. Nothing big or world changing but something small yet noticeable? Like the sofa table moved a few inches from it's usual spot.

  
  


**Nagumo Haruya** @Torchic · 2 min

Replying to @FireDragon

Dude that's scary

  
  


**Suzuno Fuusuke** @DiamondDust · 2 min

Replying to @FireDragon

That can apply to nothing yet anything

  
  


**Afuro Terumi** @HeavensTime · 2 min

Replying to @FireDragon

Amazing. You truly know things some men don't.

  
  


**Yagami Reina** @WarriorQueen · 1 min

Replying to @Torchic @DiamondDust @HeavensTime

Sounds more like his old Captain instinct piped up and he could tell that you're on your usual bullshit

  
  


**Kira Hitomiko** @SunflowerGarden · 1 min

Replying to @ WarriorQueen

They grow up so quick but don't change that much at heart, do they?

  
  


**Nagumo Haruya** @Torchic · 2 min

Replying to @ WarriorQueen @SunflowerGarden

You do know that we can read that?

  
  


Suzuno reaches over Afuro who is sitting between them to take Nagumo's phone away. Afuro seems oddly amused by the whole thing while Nagumo is torn between telling them off and ignoring it. Knowing that he's probably going to get stuck reading the replies, it's better to take a break.

  
  


Afuro sends him a look again he can't really identify.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“You're good at that. Telling people when to take a break. You know when they are going to need some space.”

  
  


His voice is soft and there is no judgement. Suzuno isn't sure what he's supposed to say to that and so he doesn't say anything. Instead, he just rest his head against his shoulder, trying to fight the blush when Afuro is chuckling.

  
  


“But he's still not good at that himself”, Nagumo says, shifting around to rest his head in Afuro's lap, feet dangling over the sofa's armrest, “By the way, did this therapy appointment work out? The one which conflicted with the derby match?”

  
  


Suzuno sighs. He tries to resist the urge to hide his face in the crook of the other one's neck. It's been a long week, doing phone calls he doesn't really like, but it could have been worse. Before answering him, Suzuno reaches over, hand brushing through Nagumo's hair.

  
  


“More or less. Coach said he wasn't going to sub me in as a 'newbie' because there are some regulars who didn't get the chance last time. So he told me to take the appointment. He has promised me that I can play in the starting line the next time if I keep up the same work.”

  
  


“Sounds good”, Nagumo sighs, closing his eyes.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


Afuro moves his arm so that he has a more comfortable grip around Suzuno's waist while his other hand finds Nagumo's to intertwine their fingers and rest on his stomach. Some show is running in the background. Neither pays it much attention.

  
  


“I denied the offer from a club in favour of taking over the coaching of a school team”, Afuro says, eventually, careful with his words, “I have some savings, but I also got an offer for a management position and there are some business opportunities I could take.”

  
  


“Stay. You're already practically moved in. And don't feel forced to make a decision right away”

  
  


Nagumo sounds like he's on the verge of falling asleep. The reasonable thing would be to move to their bedroom and sleep there so that they can be more comfortable. But Suzuno is selfish in that moment and he wants to preserve this comfortable feeling.

  
  


“He's right. We can talk about this later again if you want to.”

  
  


“Okay”, Afuro says, voice soft so that Suzuno is tempted to move and look at him; he decides against it, assuming that he'd probably appreciate it if they don't look at him.

  
  


“Do you think that we can do that tour around the city tomorrow?”

  
  


It's been a while but Suzuno doesn't make empty promises, even though that had been more of a suggestion than anything else. But it sounds nice and if he was a bit braver, he would ask if it's a date. Ah, maybe next time.

(And isn't this a step in the right direction, thinking of a next time?)

  
  


“Of course”, Nagumo say when they've thought that he'd already fallen asleep, “And BBQ afterwards?”

  
  


“Sounds like a plan.”

  
  


Afuro lets go when Nagumo sits up once he agrees, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. But he doesn't say anything and only watches as he reaches for his phone; Suzuno has closed his eyes, so he can't stop him. Only when he hears the click of a camera does he open his eyes again, trying not to frown when Nagumo takes another picture.

  
  


“What? I have the prettiest boyfriends and I want to have a picture of you.”

  
  


“Oh, someone is sentimental.”

  
  


It's fascinating to hear how Afuro figures out stuff about Nagumo he already knows, to hear someone else acknowledge it. Of course Afuro had realised things Suzuno hadn't known before, just like Nagumo figures out thinks about both of them the other one isn't aware of.

  
  


“Shut up.”

  
  


But this is not new to either of them: Nagumo blushing till the tip of his ears when he's embarrassed. They aren't cruel enough to tease him then, though they do share an amused smile.

  
  


“Let's go to bed. It's getting late.”

  
  


“I call dibs on the middle!”

  
  


“What are you, a teenager?”, he wants to know but doesn't deny while Afuro just laughs.

  
  


“Hey, it's the best position. Also you two always cling to be anyway like I'm some furnace, so you can't complain.”

  
  


While those two bicker, Suzuno just looks at them.

  
  


There is an ' _I love you_ ' on the tip of his tongue. It would be easy to say now, and honest, but he swallows it. It feels too soon even though it's no lie. He's going to nurture this feeling those two give him and when he feels ready, he's going to tell them

  
  


“Are you coming?”

  
  


“Hurry, or Terumi is going to hog all the blankets.”

  
  


Suzuno takes a deep breath and smiles. Yes, he'd do just that, he decides. Until then, he's trying his best to welcome the change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Yes, both Nagumo and Suzuno are trans, but in case that you've been worried, I promise that Suzuno's (for now) unspecified breakdown has nothing to do with him being trans. Since this hasn't been planned, I'm not sure when I'll come back to it, but I'd love to write about Nagumo&Midorikawa and his injury in the future... 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around!


End file.
